Stolen
by Jyoti
Summary: Things have changed, the white demons came and ruined everything for my family, for my people. But yet, I have to stand back and take it. Yet, they want me to learn their ways, and their religion. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I've kind of had an idea lingering in my head for quite some time, but it wasn't until I started watching Q'Qrianka's videos on the rights of indigenous people that I was struck with an idea. I hope you guys enjoy. It's not really based on Pocahontas, or John Smith, or any of the characters from the movies, but more of just a random native girl from the village.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pocahontas.

_**Dear Diary:**_

_As the years pass I watch the beautiful land change in so many ways that it's hard for me to even describe. What were once tall trees and beautiful flowers are now large buildings that sell food, and clothes. I can't wrap my head around it. It's not the same as the home I had when I was 10 years old. When I was 10 it was filled with all kinds of flowers and tall green grasses. There were no buildings besides the tepees and tents we all slept in. Everyone of us worked together and there was never such a thing as money. The old tree that I used to see the beautiful princess, Pocahontas talk to is now replaced as some clothing store. It's just not the same._

_I'm 16 years old now and I feel as if I don't have a home. My people never tried to go to their land, and change their beliefs and their ways. They try to convert me to Christanity. And teach me about this God. They try and give me a Christian name and show me how they live and their ways. But why should I learn their ways? They have never tried to learn mine. My father is dead now, because of these white people. I hate them, though my mom tells me not to I can't help but hate them. They took so much from me. And all that is left is memories of what my home used to be like._

_I don't know what to do anymore. It seems like all our ways and traditions are being replaced by these 'american' ways. I cry and cry about it, but that does no good for me. Still, the traditional ways of my family remain in my heart, and I will never let it go away. But everyday, every minute, I am always thinking, "What if things were different?" And in my dreams I picture how things used to be. And I become disappointed every-time I open my eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here's a new chapter that I decided to add. At first, I was just going to leave it a one-shot but then I decided, what the heck, why not? This will either remain an two-chapter story or a three-chapter story.

_**Dear Diary:**_

_I remember a time where I could just walk freely in the land. A time where I could climb any tree and pick any fruit from the bushes. A time where I didn't have to worry about if my mom would come back home or not. And when I didn't have to keep myself away from all the land that I had known of since I was a baby. Why is it that the white men are allowed to walk freely wherever they want? Why is it that they can just come and take our land? Why did they not try and learn our ways? Or try and see things through our eyes?_

_How would they feel if someone came to their land and told them what they to do? After years and years of living their freely, how would they feel if someone told them that they couldn't be free to believe in their own gods, be free to speak their own language, and follow their own traditions? It makes me cry every time I think of it. Now I hardly see any of my friends. Some are scared, others think the change is good. And what has happened to Pocahontas? She is in London, marrying some white devil! I think my heart stopped when I heard about that._

_Pocahontas and I had never been close friends. We would occasionally say hi to each other and have small talk but nothing serious. But as the daughter of Chief Powhatan how could she be such a trader? I don't understand it. Does she even know how wrong the intentions of the white men are? And what does she see in them? Their white skin is so...odd. Why are they so pale anyways? It's as if all the color has been sucked out of them. And their hair, it's such a light color. Some blonde, some red. It's so strange._

_I sit in my tent most of the time now. The white settlers try and befriend me but I never speak to them. Once, even a young boy of my age came and tried to take my hand and bring me out of my tent. He was intrigued by me I could tell but I wasn't having it. He had quite an interesting look. He had light green eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair. But I would never take the hand of a white man. As more weeks, and the months, go by, my mom starts to change. She starts trying to tell me about Christianity, and all the new technology the white settlers have showed her. I scream in her face and ask her why she even bothered listening to them. They killed my dad! Shot him down as if he was some type of animal! How can my own mother then, go and talk to them as if they are not responsible for the death of her husband? Did she ever love him at all?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Diary: **

Things go on, they continue to change yet I remain the same. The chief begins to make treaties with them and I can't help but feel like they will only turn on him. I walk in a small forest. It's the only one they haven't ruined. I touch the leaves, look up at the sky, eat the fruits of the land, and try and bring joy to my heart. But I know that it will never be the same. It can't be the same, because they have ruined everything.

I walk for hours and hours around the same green forest. Memories come flooding back to me of times when me and my brother had played in this forest:

_"Hahahaha you can't catch me!" He teases and I sprint over to him so quickly that he's surprised._

_"Oh yeah! I really can't catch you brother." I roll my eyes._

_He sticks his tongue out at me, "Bet you can't catch me a second time!"_

_"Bet you I can!" I say, up for the challenge._

_"Quintes! Quintes! Children were are you?" Someone calls out._

_"It's mom we have to go!" I say, grabbing his arm as we run through the forest, picking some berries up on the way._

_Once we get to her she gives us both a smack on the arm._

_"Ouch!" We both say in unison._

_"You guys are all dirty and we have to go see your older brother for the rite of passage. Come on you guys." She sighs but we both just laugh, causing her to smile._

Those were times that I missed so much. I knew that things would always be changing though, and I felt weak knowing I couldn't stop it.

_**Sometimes change can be a good thing. Maybe instead of living in the past, you have to look at the future. Sure they may be some bad things, but try and find the good in all of this Aiyanna. **_

The Great Spirits tell me this and I nod my head. I can hear them fluently, as if they are just another friend talking to me. I drop to my knees and begin meditating. The Great Spirits are always right, but I find this hard to do. They took so much from me. The fun times I had are only memories now. But somehow I have to look at the future and try and find the good, just like the Great Spirits say.

"I'll be ok. I know I'll be ok. I just have to move... forward. I just need your help Powerful One." I say to myself.

**Author's Note: **Well...that is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you AJ Kenobi for your reviews!


End file.
